Kisshu's Belief in Cartoons
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: When Ichigo and Kisshu find themselves trapped in the clutches of Kisshu's own created Chimera Anima, the two of them suddenly begin talking about Kisshu's belief in cartoons and how he thinks they depict real life. What will this result in between the Mew and the Cyniclon? Slight Kisshu x Ichigo


And now, time for another Kishigo one-shot, because I'm all about Kisshu x Ichigo today! This just popped into my head and I figured... why not? Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

"This is humiliating..."

Tokyo, Japan has always been quite the busiest city in the world, what with the many events that usually went on, from fun activities like promoting new video games and fun game shows, to horrific activities, like monsters that were going around, trying to destroy Tokyo for superheroes to defeat. In the case of Ichigo and her team, they were merely caught in the latter as at this moment, Pudding and Lettuce were trying to aim their attacks at the cricket Chimera Anima, that was currently hopping at the moment, with Ichigo's tail somehow getting caught in its' antennae, which wrapped around her body like a coil. Mint and Zakuro were also doing their best to aim their attacks, but some of them somehow ended up hitting Ichigo instead.

"Hey, guys, maybe AIM your attacks at the head!" Ichigo called down in frustration as she rolled her eyes. "I swear, sometimes, I feel like I'm talking alone in this scenario..."

"Yeah, you're not the only one."

Ichigo's eyes narrowed towards her next door neighbor that had caught himself in the other antennae, currently trying to set himself free. "Oh, shut up Kisshu, I don't want to hear it!"

"Sheesh. Send one Chimera Anima out, and you're suddenly branded." Kisshu frowned a little.

"You're trying to take over our planet! How else are we supposed to react to something like this!" Ichigo argued with the Cyniclon.

"Truly, I'm hurt..." Kisshu gave a sigh before trying to get his hands free to pull the antennae off. "Though I will admit, a cricket Chimera Anima? Not one of my better ideas."

Ichigo couldn't help but roll her eyes... before she felt the Chimera Anima jumping up in the air as the girl began to scream before jumping down on the ground. Of course, that caused the antennae that Ichigo was on to move closer to the antennae that Kisshu was on... and the next thing both of them knew, their lips had somehow met, causing Ichigo's eyes to widen, followed closely by Kisshu's.

Kisshu smiled as he tried to continue the kiss, much to Ichigo's frustration as she tried to pull away, only for the antennae to wiggle around, causing the kiss to go even deeper, much to Ichigo's horror. Eventually, the two separated the kiss as Kisshu licked his lips. "Why, kitten, I'm honored that you finally returned my feelings."

"Sh-shut up! That wasn't a kiss! That doesn't count!" Ichigo blushed furiously.

"Then why are you blushing, Kitty?" Kisshu teased. "Do you happen to... like the kiss, but you don't want to admit it?"

"Kisshu, is now the time to talk about this?" Ichigo frowned. "I have a boyfriend!"

"Oh yeah, the boyfriend, sure." Kisshu rolled his eyes. "The one that you always talk about, let me tell you something, kitten. He ain't some perfect god you can place on a pedestal."

"Hey!" Ichigo narrowed her eyes at the alien. "I'll have you know that Masaya Aoyama is a sweet guy!"

"Sweet? Hmmm... maybe so, I'll admit, but what else does he have that I don't?" Kisshu frowned.

"Oh, well, let me see here. He's considerate of women, nice, and NOT AN ALIEN!" Ichigo glared at Kisshu.

"Again, I'm hurt." Kisshu feigned despair, before frowning. "Seriously, Ichigo, I'll have you know, aliens are cool!"

Ichigo scoffed. "Oh please."

"I mean it! You already know how much my home planet is suffering, and I see people all the time rooting for the aliens to take over." Kisshu smiled.

"What? That is not true!" Ichigo turned to Kisshu in shock.

"It's not? Then what was that documentary I saw on TV saying something about 'welcoming the new alien overlords'?" Kisshu said in confusion as he tilted his head in curiosity.

Ichigo gave a small chuckle at that as she said, "I think that was a cartoon you were watching."

"No, I'm pretty sure it was a documentary. They kept an eye on this suburban family, who had yellow skin for some strange reason, and they always have these adventures in their own hometown." Kisshu explained. "Besides, some of these documentaries gave me some ideas about our past plans."

"That would explain why we went to a fairy tale land that one weekend." Ichigo frowned.

"Next, you're going to tell me the documentary I watched about the sponge that lives under the sea isn't real!" Kisshu scoffed.

Ichigo decided better if she didn't tell Kisshu about his TV watching fantasies. "Tell me, Kisshu, what type of TV programming do you watch exactly when on Earth?"

"Mainly documentaries on these channels. They were wacky, fun, and occasionally emotional." Kisshu gave a grin. "Pai keeps telling me I should watch something as big as 'the news', but the news is just too darn depressing! I'd rather watch the documentaries where the rabbit outwits the hunter or the moose and squirrel avoid the Russian spies."

"...so, this is how you envision our Earth?" Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "Because I hate to tell you, but when we die, we don't come back to life easily... or if at all."

Kisshu scoffed. "Oh, I know that. I watched the documentary on the deer and the lions. Sad stories, really, the deer's mother and the lion's father..."

Ichigo gave a cheeky grin as she said, "So... tell me, based on your documentaries... what are their versions of 'love' like?"

"Oh, that's a bit of a touchy subject... but I do know that the girl has a secret interest in the boy, and the boy has a secret interest in the girl... that's all I know, really." Kisshu shrugged.

Ichigo shook her head as she looked down to see her four Mew Mew friends trying their best to aim the attacks towards the cricket... before sighing, turning to Kisshu. "Hey, want to go to a... documentary in the theater after this fight is over?"

Kisshu raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Wait, are you asking me on a date? I thought the boy usually does that! And what about your 'boyfriend'?"

"What's wrong with the girl asking a boy out?" Ichigo asked, before frowning. "Don't think of it as a date, though. I just would like a friend to see a movie with me, and... I'm a little embarrassed to ask Masaya to go with me to see it."

"Oh oh, do I detect dirt?" Kisshu smirked.

"Don't overthink it, Kisshu." Ichigo sighed. "Is it a movie date or not?"

"You promise you won't just up and ditch me?" Kisshu widened his eyes cutely.

Ichigo looked over at the alien, before giving a sigh. "I suppose so. Fine, I promise. Only if you promise not to be your weird self around me! That means no groping, no surprise kisses and no sending out more monsters. Got it?"

"Awww, but you love surprise kisses..." Kisshu looked down before Ichigo glared at him.

"No, Kisshu. No I do not. Now promise me, or we won't be going to the movie!" Ichigo raised her head up.

Kisshu frowned. "You drive a hard bargain. Fine, it's a deal. Let's just get this cricket destroyed and I'll take you over to the movies!"

With that, Kisshu easily slid off the antannae and floated over to Ichigo before grabbing her tail and carefully uncoiling it before she landed in his arms. The pink haired cat girl glared at the smirking alien before saying, "Do you mean to tell me you could have taken me out of there at any time?"

"...maybe." Kisshu smirked. "But you can't back out of it now! We already have a date!"

"Ugh, Kisshu..." Ichigo groaned as the two of them floated down to the ground as Ichigo held out her Strawberry Bell.

* * *

"Well, Kisshu, I hope you appreciate what I'm doing..." Ichigo, now out of her Mew form, frowned as she and Kisshu were holding hands, walking towards the movie theater after everything had calmed down.

"Hey, not to worry." Kisshu said as he was walking alongside his crush, his baseball cap hiding his ears and a smile adjourning his face. "I promise, Ichigo, we're going to have a great time! Besides, you're the one who asked me to see this documentary with you!"

Ichigo gave a sigh, then a small smile as she looked towards the beaming, excited alien. "Well, I suppose I can't argue with that..."

* * *

And with that, that's this one-shot done! How did you guys like it? Again, while this one-shot may not be much, it delves into an interesting possibility about Kisshu... and my headcanon towards aliens that arrive on Earth for the first time and learn everything through television. I could imagine Kisshu mistaking cartoons for how real life is depicted, but you tell me what you guys think! Anyway, thank you all for reading, and have a wonderful day!


End file.
